


Embarrassment

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [14]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar feels so insignificant compared to Lizzie and her destiny.
Relationships: Lizzie Hearts/Cedar Wood
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 1





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 14 - Heart

Lizzie was destined to be the queen of hearts, ruler of all of Wonderland. Compared to her, Cedar felt so insignificant. What was her destiny? To be a cursed puppet? Cedar didn’t get down very often, but thinking about her own importance in the world was weighing on her.

“Hey, Lizzie?” she asked the other girl, who was busy working in her rose garden. “Are you embarrassed to be with me?”

“Embarrassed?” Lizzie paused in trimming the leaves. “Of course not. Why would I be?”

“Oh I dunno… because you’re going to be a queen and I’m not really that important. And I know you wanted to keep our relationship a secret and I was just wondering if that was why.” Cedar pressed her arms against herself. She probably shouldn’t have said anything, but that was part of the curse. She always had to say what she felt.

“Oh, Cedar, no. I’m not embarrassed about you.” Lizzie stood up and walked over to the other girl, grabbing her hands. “I thought you might be embarrassed about being with me.”

Now that was a surprise. “Why would I feel like that? You’re going to be a queen, you’re so… important.”

“You know. Because I’m loud and opinionated. And most of the people at school don’t really care for me. And you’re so popular with everyone. I didn’t want you to feel like I was bringing you down.”

Cedar couldn’t help it, and she started laughing. After a few moments of confusion, Lizzie joined in too, giggling in her own sweet way. “If we were both feeling like this,” Cedar continued once she finally got herself under control, “we should have just told each other.”

“I agree.” Lizzie squeezed Cedar’s hands, smiling at her. “So, should we make things official?”

“I would love that.” Feeling brave, Cedar leaned in and gave Lizzie a kiss right in the Ever After High courtyard. And maybe her curse wasn’t such a curse after all, if honesty had gotten them this far.


End file.
